Secret Life of SEijun
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: after their defeat in going to Koshien, Eijun had been distancing himself from his teammates. now he had been missing, could they find him before anything bad happens... i do not own ace no diamond
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: [I DO NOT OWN acE No diamond**

Before that, a little notice to dear readers. This fanfic may as well contain some OOC~ nesses so please don't be mad at me.

_**HAPPY READING…. - **_

_Miyuki P.O.V_

Autumn passed as winter hit the corner at Seidou High. As crazy as it would sound, nobody had seem to notice the tense atmosphere develop by the Baseball team. It seems that the missing of a certain second- year team member. The new captain Miyuki Kazuya also couldn't help himself to be worried about him. Meanwhile, their manager keeps bombarding him with questions that he didn't have the answer to be given. He had been having terrible headache due to this event, nevertheless it would be sort of a crime if he neglected his duties.

"Miyuki-kun"

Standing right behind him is their assistant manager of the team, Rei-chan.

"What is it, Rei-san?"

His glasses lay on the table, he looks utterly tired.

"Aren't you worried?"

She asked him, rather gentle, scared that she might hurt his feelings. As sadist as Miyuki Kazuya, he did have his soft spot.

"That idiot really crosses the line this time; I wouldn't really care if not for the sake of the team"

The beautiful assistant manager just smile at him, knowing that deep inside he really do care for him. After all she is like their match maker.

"If I told you I know where he is right now, do you want to go and look for him"

Miyuki looked at her quizzically.

"What did you mean?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

_Kuramochi Youichi P.O.V_

"That idiot, bastard, corpse breath he really did it this time"

Ever since their seniors leave the school, he had been hindering himself even from him. Hey, a kouhai should just act like one, not leave them with a major pain in the ass. Everybody had become a bit gloomy after his disappearance. Truth to be told, Youichi had missed him more because this time he had no one to tease. The once cheeky, over-confidence boy had changed so much in one year. Mostly during the last match that their seniors were in, his mistake had led their team to despair. Despite what everyone had said he still put the blames on himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Kominato Haruichi P.O.V_

His best friend had been missing for a while. He misses his jokes and smiles, even more he misses him for being his friend. The whole team had been delving in a doom gloom mood and he does not like it. When he came back, Haruichi make a note to himself to smack him right on the head for being too dense to realized that it is not his fault.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Coach Kataoka P.O.V_

"Rei, had you put on the notice for tryouts"  
"Yes, I had is there anything else I can get you Kataoka-san"  
"No, thank you Rei, you can go now"

He sighed as he saw her walked out of the door. Their team had been missing their precious pitcher for a while now; it's been about a few months that he had been avoiding everyone, now he had gone missing for about a week. They had tried to call his parents home, but he isn't there. His parents had gone worried and they had called him almost daily to get any news of their precious boy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A certain first-year P.O.V_

"Isn't that Sawamura-senpai, what's he's doing there?"

He knocked it off his mind as a common view, forgetting about a certain thing that he should remember.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Night come as the entire team filled in the dorm hall for dinner. All of them are chatting quietly about everything to get their mind of practice for a while. Suddenly the door swung opened and the coach step in.

"Everyone, the tryouts will be held in two days from now and I hope that all the members are ready mentally and physically and one last thing has any of you know anything about Sawamura whereabouts"

The members looked at each other trying to remember anything when they heard a gasp.

"What is it, Nishijima, something wrong"  
"No, it's about Sawamura-senpai, I think I may have seen him somewhere…"

The whole team tensed up, mainly the regulars. They looked confused for a moment before every one of them went wide eyes. The coach looked stunt.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Miyuki asked him venomously.

"Well, I… I sort of forgotten about the thing"

All of them sighed after hearing the first year reason. After regaining his composure the coach quickly asked him the question that he had been longing to asked anyone.

"Where'd you seen him Nishijima"

He looked at them mournfully before saying something.

"Promise that you won't kill me first"

The team looked at him and they all agreed on the same thing.

"Okay, where is him?"

He looked down on his feet, and breathed in.

"He's at the hospital"

The team went silent for a moment before a chorused kind of scream flooded the entire hall.

"WHAT!"

_Hello everyone, it's been a long time since I write a fanfic. I had gone on hiatus for a while back. But nevertheless I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. Read and review please if you like it to be continued. Lots of love from the God and me to all readers. Neko's here and a very pleasant day to all._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMERS; I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…._

"_Promise that you won't kill me first"_

_The team looked at him and they all agreed on the same thing._

"_Okay, where is him?"_

_He looked down on his feet, and breathed in._

"_He's at the hospital"_

_The team went silent for a moment before chorused kind of scream flooded the entire hall._

"_WHAT!"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They looked at him, or should I say glared at him. How could he hide something like this for himself? Miyuki whom detected the heavy atmosphere around the place tried to ease it. Before he could do it, Kuramochi already on his feet.

"Which place is it?"

He asked it to Nishijima who looked like he going to be eaten soon. But the reaction that he received from him somehow betrayed his expectation.

"What do you mean Kura-senpai?"

He asked him innocently only to be greeted by Kuramochi Youichi famous 'sleeper hold'. Seeing the action between the senpai-kouhai, Miyuki stepped in immediately and pull them apart.

"Sorry about that Nishijima, what Kuramochi here trying to say is where did you see him at the hospital?"

Nishijima straighten himself and fixed his clothes.

"If I'm not mistaken at the cardiovascular section"

Miyuki gritted his teeth, _'what the hell is happening here'._

"Which hospital is it?"  
"The one near the eastern block"

Suddenly the coach clapped his hands.

"That's all for today, dismissed"

The entire team gone back to their own respective things-to-do.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The weather looked extremely cloudy today. The morning practices went on as usual. Miyuki Kazuya had directed Kuramochi to take a list of name that will be going in to search for Sawamura Eijun. Normally people wouldn't do this, but the whole team had been too stressed out to even practices perfectly. And Miyuki don't want anything that would be affecting the team any further than this.

At recess Kuramochi had collected the list of name that would be participating in the trip. From all 30 names he picked out 8 people from it including himself. Satoru Furuya [second-year pitcher], Haruichi Kominato [ second year, second baseman], Norifumi Kawakami [third year pitcher], Kenjiro Shirasu [third year, right fielder], Nishijima Kaoru [first year, relief catcher and center fielder], Kuramochi Youichi [third year shortstop], Haruno Yoshikawa [manager, second year] and Miyuki Kazuya himself cause he is their captain.

"Can you pass to all of them about my choices You"  
"Hai, hai, anything else I had things to do after this"  
"No but thanks for asking You"

The short-listed name were given to each member whom applied to be with the team were informed late that afternoon. As the class ended all of them went back to the dorms and gather at the school entrance at 3 o'clock.

Almost all of them had arrived, the last one is Haruno but considering that she is a girl it is normal to be late for a few minutes. Usually Miyuki would just hit their assistant manager a ride if he was by himself but this time it is different and the amount of people going there is particularly large. They walked to the nearest bus stop and for 15 minutes there were no conversation at all between the members of the quest. Silence continued to spread its virus as none of them take any action that they desired to. They arrived in front of the hospital at 3.30.

The hospital looked like a kind of building build for a whole lifetime experienced. But that is their own view as their perception block by their own train of thoughts. When the entered the building they headed as fast as they can possibly be to the receptionist.

"Excuse me"

The nurse whom had been on duty at the reception table smiled at the group.

"Yes, can I help you"  
"Umm, is there a patient by the name of Sawamura Eijun"  
"Sawamura Eijun, please wait for a moment please"

The nurse browse through the computer system as the group waited for any result.

"No sir, there's no patient by the name of Sawamura Eijun at the hospital"

The group looked shocked at this statement.

"Are you sure, can you double check it"  
"I'm sure about it sir, if he had checked into the ward his record would be kick in the system"

The group looked restless; there is no way that Nishijima would lied to them after all he's there with the rest of the group.

"Umm, sir may I suggest you to looked at the guest list, maybe the one you're searching isn't a patient but a guest"

The statement hit them hard. Why did they never realize about it before. The nurse directed them to a pile of books.

"This is the guest lists"

Haruno gasped at the pile.

"We're never going to find him, this is too much"  
"Not to worry miss, if you know where he visited maybe you can find him in these list"

The pile of books looked like a demon nests to them.

"Search the cardio section; after all I had seen him there"

Nishijima told the group, but then thy realized something.

"By the way, what are you doing at the hospital that day?"

Nishijima looked at his feet, he is about to answer when Haruichi interrupted their little conversation. Between the times when the question was asked to Nishijima, Haruichi had looked up at the record.

"Excuse me miss, where is this place"

The nurse took the book and reviews the list.

"Cardiovascular section, third floor, room D-344, you can get there by lift"

All of them thanked the nurse and sped off to search for the room. They walked through the corridor of the third floor when Kuramochi called them.

"This is the room, shall we go inside"

He asked Miyuki, whom looked as if there is something wrong with his question.

"Knock first, Kuramochi senpai"

Haruno said to him. He knocked the door and opened it. As soon as all of them walked into the room, they were greeted by a smiling boy.

"Can I help you?"

He had shoulder level, shiny black hair, his eyes are caramel brown and what shocked them the most is the machine and wires that are attached to him.

"Who are you?"

They asked him, looking for an answer.

"I'm Sawamura, Sawamura Seiichiro can I help you with something"

An enormous bomb by the size of mount Fuji dropped onto them.

"Sa...wamu...ra, but Ei-chan don't have any sibling"  
"What is happening here?!"

Hello it's good to be back. Read and review please… if you like it… another major possibilities in this stories… what is happening between the team and Eijun, Neko's here and a very good night…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND except for my OC's of course….

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

"_I'm Sawamura, Sawamura Seiichiro can I help you with something"_

_An enormous bomb by the size of Mount Fuji dropped onto them._

"_Sa...wamu...ra, but Ei-chan don't have any sibling"  
"What is happening here?!"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone in the room had gone into some kind of trance mode. All of them looked like their life threads had been ripped apart. Part of them had been used to process the information they had so far.

"Umm, excuse me, can I help all of you with something"

By then they realized that they had been standing in front of the person whom claimed himself as Sawamura Seiichiro and overall they had been in trance for almost 10 minutes straight if the person didn't asked them something.

"Sorry for our rude intrusion"  
"No, there is no need to apologize to me, by the way who are you guys?"

Allot them practically introduced themselves.

"I'm Miyuki Kazuya from Seidou"  
"Kominato Haruichi, dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu [please to meet you]"  
"Furuya Satoru"  
"Nishijima Kaoru, nice to meet you"  
"Haruno Yoshikawa, please to meet you"  
"Kenjiro Shirasu"  
"Norifumi Kawakami"  
"Kuramochi Youichi, we're from Seidou baseball team"

The petite boy flinched at the mention of Seidou baseball team.

"May we asked you some questions"

Miyuki took the first step in obtaining information from the young man. Awkwardly, he gestured them to continue.

"Sawamura Seiichiro-kun, do you by any mean know the person by the name of Sawamura Eijun"

At the mention of the second-year pitcher, the boy flinched and he looked awfully distressed.

"Before I answer your questions, I wanted to ask you something"

Miyuki raised his brows.

"Please proceed"  
"Who is it that break him apart?"

The group looked at each other, clearly confused by the questions asked by the person.

"What do you mean?"

Haruno asked him, rather looking awkward herself.

"Who had break Sawamura Eijun apart, answer me!"

The boy asked them loud and clear. The team looked shocked at the statement.

"You know him don't you"  
"Yes, but answer my question first"

Miyuki grabbed the group member and pulled them back for a while. After a minute of discussion, the rest of the group step out of the room except for Miyuki.

"Sorry for the wait, do you mean that Sawamura is heartbroken"  
"Yes, and before I could give you anything answer me first"

He looked so tense that Miyuki almost give up in finding any information from him. Although he is covered by those wires, he is strong enough the put an enormous amount of pressure on him.

"I'm sorry Seiichiro-kun, but I can't give you anything regarding that incident that you mention earlier"

He looked hurt.

"Leave"

Miyuki wanted to protest, but he is betrayed by his own words. Suddenly the door swung opened, a beautiful lady with midnight black hair and brown eyes walked into the room.

"Looks like you had a guest, sorry for interrupting"

The woman greeted him.

"I'm Miyuki Kazuya, please to make your acquaintance miss…  
"Mrs.…I'm married young man, Sawamura Kyoko, nice to meet you"

The boy looked like someone had pricked a sharp needle on his guts.

"Mother, he's not to be treated with respect, make him go away"

The young mother raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me Miyuki-kun, is there something that I could help"

She asked him directly, only to be admonished by her own son.

"He and his good for nothing friends is the one whom break Eijun, I would not forgive him"

She signaled to Miyuki to wait outside. After a few minutes she walked out of the room with a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"I don't know what happened but my son won't spill the beans on me"

She told them, looked at them sympathetically before giving Miyuki the piece of paper that she is holding earlier.

"May this will helped you on your search"

Haruno looked at the paper and surprised when she saw that it is completely blank.

"Excuse me, Mrs.….  
"Kyoko dear, refer me as Kyoko"  
" , why did you give us a blank paper, what the use of it"

The woman smiled at the question as if she's already waiting for them to ask it to her.

"A wise man once told me, every secret had its own guardian, what lies before you, is the answer to all your questions, the owner of that piece of paper is the one you're looking for, I can only help you this much, figure the rest out yourself"

And the woman left. All of them once again gain a silence sickness rubbed onto them. The woman had leaved, only a piece of paper without anything on it was left to them.

"Looks like we came here for nothing"

Shirasu said to all of them.

"We better went back to the dorms"

All of them went back to their dorms feeling regrets.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Later that night…_

Miyuki is lying on his bed, still holding the piece of paper from earlier.

"_Every secret had its own guardian, what lies before you, is the answer to all your questions"_

The woman words seem to keep repeating themselves in his head. Suddenly, his door room swung opened.

"Kazuya, want to play game tonight"

Kuramochi had burst into his room, shocking him. The paper fall onto his face.

"You, how many times must I tell you not to burst in just like that?"

He picked the paper and at that time he realized something.

"Still with the paper, rest up Kazuya, we don't know if we're going to continue our search after what happen this evening"

Kazuya smirked at him.

"Owh, we're going to continue of course"  
"Did you find something"

He looked at him, couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah, a big one to be exact, inform the members to gather as usual tomorrow"  
"Whatever you say Kaichou [leader]"

Kuramochi Youichi leaves the room to go and find his cellphone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, at Miyuki Kazuya's room…

"_That woman is a great helper, her words had led them to the most crucial piece 'what lies before you, is the answer to all your questions', he himself couldn't believe it at first but he knew now"_

Kazuya took the paper, looked at it and smile. The aroma of citrus, the most crucial key.

"Wait for me Eijun, I'm going to find you and take you home"

And he drifted away into sleep, smiling like a child.

_**Neko's here, hope you like the new chapter… read and review please…. Hope you won't be mad at me for ending the chapter like this… lots of prayers and love from me to all of you…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMERS; I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND…**

_**Before I started I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews that I had received until this day, thank you for all your support, sore ja let's enjoy the show.**_

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

_Kazuya took the paper looked at it and smile. The aroma of citrus, the most crucial key._

"_Wait for me Eijun, I'm going to find you and take you home"_

_And he drifted away into sleep, smiling like a child._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Well since tomorrow and the day after is holiday I had talked to coach about this, we're going to continue our quest on finding Sawamura Eijun, and lastly I had the coach permission for us to slept in quarters"

Miyuki Kazuya finishes his explanation after gathering the other 7 members. All of have this looks on them, the looks like someone had taken a bucket of cold ices and dropped it on them.

"Ano, Miyuki senpai…"  
"Yes, Yoshikawa-san is there anything that you want to ask me"

The timid young manager stands up on her feet like she's in an official meeting.

"What did you mean that we will be sleeping in quarters?"

He smiled at her and the other members.

"We will not return to the dorms instead we had his permission to sleep outside"

The team cheered, of course staying in room for the holiday is tempting but finding Eijun is their top priority.

"By the way, Miyuki-senpai how do we find Sawamura-senpai, all that that woman give us is a piece of blank paper"

Nishijima asked Miyuki about it. All is time he had bewildered about it, what is that piece of paper. Miyuki smirked at all of them; he took out the paper and holds it towards them.

"First of all, guess it"

All of the one by one take the paper in their hand and tried to look from every angle that they can think of. When it's time for Haruno's turn se realized that something was off. There's this smell, what is it, that fruit that's similar to lime…

"Lemons, I can smell a citrus aroma from it"  
"Ding Dong, you're right Yoshikawa, the paper is covered with the aroma of citrus"

The whole team looks at him weird.

"What?"

He asked them as all of them had this faces that he recognized as 'are kidding with me' face. All of them sighed and looked simply distressed.

"Miyuki, do you realized that the information meant nothing if we're don't know anything about it"

Shirasu said it to him. Miyuki smiled and hold out the piece of paper in his left hand and a lighter in his right hand.

"This particular paper is covered with citrus aroma because it's been used to contain a message, a message that is written using its extract which is transparent"

All of them looked at him amazed.

"But, how we're going to read it"

Kuramochi asked him, looking rather confused. The other members also stared at him looking for answer.

"Using this"

Miyuki hold out the lighter.

"Don't tell me that you're going to burn it"

Kawakami asked innocently.

"Of course not, I'm just going to run it below the paper, using only its heat to cause mechanical reaction that will revealed the words"

He lit the lighter and does it, the whole team members stared as words form on the piece of paper that is blank before the process.

"Okay team, now that we know, go an pack your things, come back here at four"

All of them dispersed to their own room, while Miyuki walked at his own paced. He had packed almost everything, maybe except for his phone. He looked at them and smiled. He's touched that they cared about Eijun. He regret about what had happened; it is his entire fault that Eijun went missing. If they had not fight that night, Eijun is still there with him smiling his goofy smile.

_Flashback…_

_Almost everyone had been avoiding Eijun since then. After the match, it had gotten worse, at first Eijun seems like he had been avoiding them. But now, everyone had been avoiding him, the situation had been revised. Miyuki, himself had been distancing himself from his kouhai, but everything went completely wrong that night._

"_Sawamura, had you been eating right?"_

_One of Eijun close friend, Kominato Haruichi asked him when they are passing on their way to their respective room after practice. _

"_I'm okay Harucchi, don't mind me"_

_He shook off his friend question when they arrived at his room that he shared with Miyuki for a fortnight after their room being trashed by what they called as 'EIJUN HATERS CLUB'. He wishes him goodnight and disappear behind the door. When Eijun appear inside the room, Miyuki greeted him._

"_Sawamura, where're you this evening, I had been looking for you at the bullpen for hours"_

_Eijun didn't answer his question instead he just placed his bag on the bed across Miyuki and headed towards the bathroom inside the bedroom. He quickly shower and changed. After that he just sat at the desk looking at the book. Miyuki had been stealing a few looks off him. He looked a bit thin and his skin is pale._

"_Oyy, Sawamura had you been looking after yourself"_

_Miyuki asked, but his tone seems a bit off. Eijun flinched at the questions._

"_You shouldn't miss your meal you know"_

_He said it to him. Miyuki's concerned about him but he didn't know how to put it into words._

"_If you didn't eat properly, I'll tell the coach"_

_Eijun suddenly tear up._

"_WHAT DID YOU KNOW, TELL ME MIYUKI WHAT DID YOU KNOW"_

_Eijun scream at the top off his voice._

"_OYY DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE ON ME"  
"YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING, EVERYONE HAD BEEN TREATING ME LIKE I'M A PIECE OF OLD RAGS, TORN AWAY AFTER USED"  
"SO WHAT IS IT, IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT ISN'T IT DON'T BLAME ME ON WHAT YOU CAN'T ACCOMPLISHED"  
_

_Eijun ran out of his room. He didn't come back for the rest of the night. After a few days, he went missing, leaving Miyuki Kazuya regretting about how he acted towards him. For once, he, Miyuki Kazuya had led anger to blind him…_

_End of flashback…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Exactly at four all the squad member gathered together. All of them look a bit nervous and excited. They will bring back their precious pitcher. They swore upon the whole team. They strolled into the bus, waiting for it to move towards their destination. Miyuki took out the paper that now filled with words and hold it near his heart.

"Torikamushi 117, Shibuya-ku"

For once he felt like his soul drifted away from him, his feelings seem to knock each other out. He wonders if he could, when he met him again to express his true feelings….

The continuation… sorry for the wait everyone. Neko's here, I hope you'll like the story so far and last but not least read and review if you like it. Lots of love and prayers from me to all of you…


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMERS; certainly do not own anything in ACE NO DIAMOND -. Hello guys I'm back, thus let me give you the continuation… enjoy!

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

_For once he felt like his soul drifted away from him, his feelings seem to knock each other out. He wonders if he could, when he met him again to express his true feelings…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bus moved within the busy highway. The road that leads them towards Shibuya-ku seemed awfully busy today. Vehicles going in and out notified them that they might be having some difficulties to arrive to their destination. Miyuki sighed, the team members seem like they going to die from excessive bore. Well couldn't blame them on that, they should just take the train but the money became a big problem for them.

After 45 minutes being on the road, the bus stopped for a 20 minutes rest due to the long distance journey. The members stepped down and divided themselves into 2 group. The first group members are Miyuki, Yoshikawa, Kuramochi and Nishijima. The rest of the team were in group 2.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Should we get something to eat senpai-tachi?"

Nishijima asked them rather cheerfully. This is the first time he went on an outing with his senpai's. Kuramochi looked at him awkwardly before nodding, Miyuki on the other side could just smile at his kouhai while Haruno remain as calm as usual. Well her clumsiness sure is cured but that does not mean that it wouldn't happen from time to time. All of them settle at the table in the *udon restaurant. Nishijima order a serving of *kitsune udon while Miyuki and Kuramochi ordered the famous *tempura udon, Haruno on the other side prefer a cold udon so she settled for *kiyoju udon. All of them enjoyed the food with pleasure. Five minutes before the approximate time to leave all of them gather their belongings, after informing the bus driver that they will not continue to travel from there, the bus leave.

After a while, Kawakami started to rant and Shirasu is losing his patient.

"Miyuki, what're we doing here standing in the heat"  
"Yes, Miyuki-san, when we're going to continued our journey"

Miyuki looked at the watch on his right hand and smirked.

"Of course we're going back on the road in right about…. Now"

A white van glided in the rest area parking lot. The van somehow looked a bit grand and fancy. Stepped out of the vehicle is a man but he looked somehow odd. He had auburn colored hair, caramel eyes and sharp figure. He's tall to but overall he looked like a foreigner that's cosplaying as true Japanese with the yukata he's wearing.

"Andou, you're late"

Miyuki greeted him, the said person just smile and walked towards them.

"Sorry, the traffic is busy Miyu-chan"

He reasoned at him and grinned.

"Stop calling me Miyu-chan, we're not kids anymore.

Miyuki snapped at him.

"Hai, Hai, so care to inform me why you called me out today and what's with this bunch of people"

He looked at the group waiting for answer. Miyuki explained to him the details of their quests. Andou nodded his head in agreement when Miyuki finishes his story.

"Anoo… Miyuki-senpai, who's this person"

Nishijima asked Miyuki about it and the said man answer it quickly.

"Andou Tsubaki, well what are you waiting for everyone hop in"

All of them scrammed themselves into the van. The journey continues as they moved away from traffic and entered the city of Shibuya. After a few more minutes they arrived at the neighborhood. Andou parked them at a nearby vehicle rent. It turns out that he had to rent the van in order to pick all of them up because they would not pass to be cramped into his car.

After they alighted the vehicle, all of them waited for Andou to come back because of Miyuki request. A few minutes past and Andou was back with them.

"Shall we go now?"

He asked them cheerfully, rather in an excited tone. All of them looked stunned.

"Andou-san do you know where we're going"

Haruno asked him back. All of them had this fuzzy kind of look on their face.

"Torikamushi apartment building isn't it, Miyuki told me about it"

All of them nodded.

"You knew that place Miyuki-senpai"

Haruno asked him respectfully.

"Of course but to enter that place we need someone whom lived in it"

Miyuki told them about the circumstances.

"But, Miyuki none of us lived in that building, and Sawamura wouldn't answer to our called if he do lived in this place"

The tall 12 storey-building, looked elegant in a somehow an expensive way. All of them sighed while Miyuki just smirked at all of them.

"That's why Andou here with us"  
"And why is that 'o captain dearest"

Kuramochi asked sarcastically.

"I lived here, got any problem with that"

With the questions being answered all of them freeze right on the spot before Miyuki called them to enter the building as soon as Andou get his keys. The troop moved into the elevator and Andou dropped them on the eleventh floor as he moved back to his house on the seventh floor.

Slowly all of them begin to look for the house with the number of 117. After a few minutes, Haruno called all of them to her sides. She is standing right in front of the 117 house. When they're about to knock the door, it swung opened.

A teenager with caramel-colored hair and forest green eyes stand right in front of them.

"Who're you people?"

The crowd stunned by the sudden appearance that half of them collapsed on the floor. That is when a voice calling from inside the house.

"Sakura, is something wrong"

The voice that they missed, the girl turn around and the door swung opened completely….

Notes:

*udon- a type of thick wheat flour noodle of Japanese cuisine  
*kitsune udon- 'fox udon'. Topped with aburaage (sweetened deep-fried tofu pocket)  
*tempura udon- Topped with tempura, especially prawn, or kakiage, a type of mixed tempura fritter  
*kiyoju udon- served in a cold soup of raw soy sauce and sudachi (a type of citrus) juice, sometimes with a bit of grated daikon

_I'm bad aren't I, really really bad to give the reader another cliffhanger. It is all for the best after all. Neko's here, hope you like the new chapter, read and review please… lots of loves and prayers from me to all of you, good day everyone…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**First and foremost…. The honorable "DISCLAIMERS"- I do not own Ace No Diamond….**_

Hello there Neko's here, good day to everyone… firstly I would like to thank you for those whom had spend their precious time in reviewing and following "Secret Life of SEijun". I would like to post names, but I doubt if it would make some kind of weird discrimination so I abandoned it, sorry guys. Nevertheless the show is on- _happy reading…_

….

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

_Slowly all of them begin to look for the house with the number of 117. After a few minutes, Haruno called all of them to her sides. She is standing right in front of the 117 house. When they're about to knock the door, it swung opened._

_A teenager with caramel-colored hair and forest green eyes stand right in front of them._

"_Who're you people?"_

_The crowd stunned by the sudden appearance that half of them collapsed on the floor. That is when a voice calling from inside the house._

"_Sakura, is something wrong"_

_The voice that they missed, the girl turn around and the door swung opened completely…._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

A familiar figure appears at the front door. The crowds gasp when they seen in flesh, still couldn't believe in themselves that they had found him.

"Sawamura/Bakamura/Ei-chan/Senpai"

All of them said it at the same time. But, suddenly they realized something. Eijun hadn't greeted them back; instead he looked at them coldly.

"Do you know them Sei?"

The girl asked him out of curiosity.

"No"

That is the only answer that blurted out of his mouth. He greeted her goodbye, pushing the crowd and tried to close the door when Miyuki snapped out of his trance and stopped him.

"Eijun?"

The cold gaze emitted from the young pitcher shivered most of the crowd. But Miyuki ain't backing down so easily.

"Sawamura Eijun"

The pitcher flinched at the mention of his full name. Still he remained poker face as earlier.

"Excuse me, let go of the door please"

His politeness makes the whole bunch hid behind each other.

"No, I know who you're, don't mess with me Sawamura"

Miyuki patient had reached his second limiter. On the first limiter he would be a bit sarcastic, the second limiter makes his acts seriously and the third one makes him _'you're so dead'. _To sum it up it would be one's greatest nightmare.

The young pitcher curses under his breath. They knew that he didn't like them being here.

"What do you want; I thought we're finished already"

His words sheared away their hearts. Their precious friend had turn into a cold-hearted person. The smile and usual grin from his face had disappear and placed with bitter and soulless shell. Miyuki grimaced at his words from that time; he knew that how Eijun is right now is partially his fault. Had he didn't spurt out the words that night, maybe Eijun is still there with us.

"Sawamura, please come back we're worried about you"

Kawakami took the first incentive and spouted out his concern. Hearing this Eijun smirk.

"Worried, please, you're thinking that I'm going to buy that, well take it back please cause I won't"

He replied back in a threatening manner. The group stunned at the mention of this.

"But, Ei-chan…

He glared at Haruno.

"Don't address me so formally, woman"

His words struck like a sharp razor and sliced her hearts into two. The rest of the team was awestruck, they didn't know if they should be impressed or depressed with the current situation. Tears start to flow from Haruno eyes. She sobbed as her best friend didn't even look into her eyes.

Meanwhile, Miyuki had reached his third patience limiter. He clenched his hands and within a second a punch laid onto Eijun's cheek. Shocked with the action that Miyuki had pull, Eijun hauled all of them to the corridors and slam the door close.

The team was surprised with Miyuki's action, but they were shocked to see Eijun eyes swelled with tears as he hauled them down and close the doors.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyuki, whom realized what he had done, filled with guilt. The door that supposed to bring hope in bringing back Eijun had closed itself due to his anger. The team had to back down for today. Today had been a hectic day for all of them and they had to find a place to stay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the door, Eijun is sobbing. Tears run down his cheeks as he remorse for his actions. He never for that to happened at all but he knew that it is all for the best. Seiichiro had called him earlier telling him that their time is running out.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry…

He mumbles the words endlessly as his sobbing calmed down. He loved his teams, his friends and his families but this is the only way for them to live happily. He would sacrifice his life for the one he loves.

"_Let me be traitorous for the sake of my love ones"_

On the day he took the vow, he knew that everything is not gonna be the same anymore…

Huhu… hope you'll like the new chapter. Don't worry guys this is not the end of the story so watch out for the next chapter… read and review please. Neko's here, lots of prayers and love from me to all of you. Have a nice day….


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo minna, first of all the VVIP…salute the **DISCLAIMERS**- I do not own Ace no Diamond…

Hello there, it's been a while since I wrote right; I don't know if the viewers actually like what I wrote in my fic. I just hope that you'll enjoy it… for now happy reading….

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

_On the other side of the door, Eijun is sobbing. Tears run down his cheeks as he remorse for his actions. He never meant for that to happened at all but he knew that it is all for the best. Seiichiro had called him earlier telling him that their time is running out._

"_I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry…_

_He mumbles the words endlessly as his sobbing calmed down. He loved his teams, his friends and his families but this is the only way for them to live happily. He would sacrifice his life for the one he loves._

"_Let me be traitorous for the sake of my love ones"_

_On the day he took the vow, he knew that everything is not gonna be the same anymore…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sky is azure blue, just like that day when the doctor delivered him his worst nightmare. He, Sawamura Eijun had been diagnosed with Ami (Acute Myocardial Heart Infraction). A disease that had been wrecking his families for generation. His dear cousin, Seiichiro also had been diagnosed with the same illness at a young age. As a result, he never took a step out the hospital room. Eijun shook his head tried to get everything off his mind for a while.

He looked at the green grasses that sewn itself to the mother earth. The serenity of the scenery makes him look back at what he had left behind in his life, his friends, Wakana, families that had been supporting him all the time. Also, he remembered bout that person… the person whom changed his life. Eijun doesn't remember anything about the boy except for his first name, SEI. This is the beginning for his love in baseball.

Sakura parks the car at the parking lot of the hospital.

"Come on Sei"

She opened the door for him; the incident with his teammate's yesterday evening had brought a bad influence on him. He had to trouble Sakura to drive him to the hospital that morning. She helped him to stand up on his two feet before letting him to walk by himself. She followed him slowly from behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-A certain person P.O.V, at a certain time-

It's been long since he leaves Japan to the New World (America). He arrived at the airport and leave for his home, right here, where his first love begins.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, the troop members whom slept at an inn near the apartment were shocked to find out that Eijun isn't there anymore. Miyuki had asked Andou to check him out for him, but it turns out that no one answered the door. All of them slumped onto their seats at the inn main hall. All of them wanted to give up except for a few that still believes that Eijun will come back to them. Miyuki snapped his glasses into million pieces; he's mad at Eijun; mad at himself for being the cause of all this problems. Suddenly one of the cell phones rings…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sawamura-san, the doctor is waiting for you"

A beautiful nurse clad in white called for Eijun's name. She directed him to the room on the right.

"Doctor Miyuki, the patient's here"

She informed him about that. Eijun sat down in front of the doctor.

"So… Sawamura Eijun is it…"

The doctor had a cheeky smile and somehow the last name, he knew he heard it somewhere before. The doctor ordered him to stand straight and take a deep breath as he took counting of Eijun's beats using the stethoscope. He checks his blood pressure and a few more things before writing something on the sheet.

"Sawamura-kun… I recommended you to not strain yourself"

The doctor's explanation is a bit complex for him. Seeing Eijun confused look, the doctor smiled at him.

"Sawamura-kun… I think Eijun-kun is better….

He mumbles to himself before continuing.

"Eijun-kun, your body is not ready for any straining activities mainly sports"  
"What did you mean doctor?"

He asked him still confused by the simple statement.

"It means that if you don't stop playing sports, you would be as good as dead"

Hearing that statement make him grimaced at Seiichiro's fate. That cousin of his had made him promise to live to the fullest, because he couldn't do it. The doctor took a card from his pocket and handed it down to Eijun.

"If anything happens, called me that's my number"

He smiled at him, a part of him wanted the boy to be happy but fates can be cruel sometimes. He prescribed his medications on the piece of paper and handed it his nurse. A few minutes after that the nurse come back with at least what's look likes five different bottles of medicines.

"Remember! NO sports until your heart stabilized"

The doctor gave him one last warning before seeing him off after he thanked him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How is it?"

Sakura asked him, curious with the results of the examination.

"Not so good"

Eijun told her that he won't be playing any sports for a while. The girl only smile, hearing her cousin mumbling about the health check-up that the doctor appointed him once a month. Although she smiles like usual, deep inside her heart break. Again and again she had seen her relatives died in front of her due to the very same disease. Sometimes she wondered if this is a curse that had been put on the families.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A certain person P.O.V -

He had met his love again, years that he leave behind had made his love one so fragile that he afraid that if he embraced it his love would crush and leave him behind forever.

Well people that's it for the moment. I hope that all the reviewers and readers not to be mad at me. Neko's here read and review if you like… lots of love from me to all of you and a very good day…


	8. Chapter 8

First of all… DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND…  
well it's been a while since I'm updating something, really hope that all the readers and viewers won't strangled me to death… okay, thank you for all the people that had fav, follow, read and review this stories… happy reading \(0_0)/.

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

_A certain person P.O.V -_

_He had met his love again, years that he leave behind had made his love one so fragile that he afraid that if he embraced it his love would crush and leave him behind forever._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyuki Kazuya P.O.V

Suddenly the cell phone rings and Haruno whom sat near it picked up the call.

"Hello"

The conversation went on for about 15 minutes; the group members still didn't know the identity of the caller. But based on Haruno's voice and tones its must be someone important. Overall Haruno keep apologizing over and over again towards the caller. After the call ended, she turned to face all of them with grim plastered on her face. All of them tense when the atmosphere surrounding them changed into a gloomy aura.

"Guys, packed your things we're going back to Seidou"

She said, firmness could be sense in her words. She's serious about this they knew it, something had gone wrong the day before.

"Why…

Before they could finish the sentence, Haruno sent a killer glare towards them. Looks like the questions must wait for the young manager is piss off. Miyuki instructed the others to packs their belongings as he packed his things.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Time Skip- a few days after the group returns….

Miyuki sighed deeply, he still couldn't believe that they come back not only empty-handed but it's just for a stupid second-string tryouts.

_Flashback… (A day earlier)_

"_Miyuki Kazuya, when I said that you could bring your teammates with you, it doesn't mean that you could just swept anyone in"_

_The coach was furious, well it is his fault for not giving Miyuki any notes on "Don't bring more than two first-string members on their journey". The coach kept babbling with the statement on how to spend time wisely. Well couldn't say that he is used to it but hearing someone nags for one whole day could bleed your ears for good. He made a mental note to himself, to not bring more than a quarter first-string members on the journey like this anymore._

_Furthermore, he is disappointed when the coach disband the search party, well practices is important but for Miyuki, Eijun is more important than any of their usual daily routines. _

He is tired, the second-string members are utterly hopeless, and none of them had a decent skill. Well some of them have the skills but it is not honed perfectly into a weapon. Thinking back Eijun is like them when he first met him, Eijun is a raw talent, a diamond that hadn't been cut into a perfect symmetry. Contrary to the other members, Eijun grown to honed his skills, but that is the break-point here. His hard works had backfired onto him when the team loose on that day…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sawamura Eijun P.O.V

Sometimes, he wonders why the god gives him life in this world. He had been broken countless of times, all the tears, pains and nightmares haunted him every day. He had enough of it, but when he wanted to break himself apart all the good memories flow back. His happiness is nothing compared to his pains. But deep inside he really wanted to live, he comes to Seidou in order to fulfill his dreams even for a moment time, he knew he couldn't wish for more. His life is shorter than anyone else, he had learned to accept it went he overheard his parents' conversation with the doctor. This particular disease that he had in him had taken away the life of his uncles, cousins and many of his relatives. The people that live around him, a few had prospered to the golden age though having the same disease. Although it is rare, the families still standing strong due to their heritage. Seiichiro time is ticking away, second by second, he doubt that he will leave to see tomorrow. Eijun had strengthened his resolve, he will carry on his cousin wills when he passed on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Furuya Satoru P.O.V

Another hot sunny day, his body nearly drained to the final drops. He really couldn't stand the summer heats. Although he had tried to make himself comfortable, it is a hell on earth for him. But today he isn't on the field, practicing, he is stuck for a study session for his make-up test. Well one could fail exams, but he fails every one of the papers, that is a new record.

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. A man that is in his 20++ smiled at him, his hair was short but a familiar smirk adorned the handsome face.

"Ano…. Could you direct me to the infirmary"

Furuya than noticed that the man is clad in white doctor's robe, stethoscope in the chest pocket.

"Who're you?"

He asked him, although the look had informed him.

"Oh, I'm the new doctor here, now care to take me to the infirmary we certainly don't have all day"

Afterwards, Furuya directed him to the place. They talked for a bit before part their ways. That is one weird doctor indeed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The school assembly went on as the principal give his speech on how prestigious their school is and a few other things that aren't important at all. Well all the student acted just like any other day. A few of them are paying attention while others just laid back and close their eyes. Couldn't blame them, the principal is an old man whom really like to talk.

"Okay then, ohhh, students please welcome the new doctor whom will be joining our family for now on"

The handsome man walked towards the podium and put on his glasses. He looked hot for a reason, after all the girls are swooning all over the hall.

"My name is Seiji, please to meet all of you"

And the crowd erupted…

Hehe… another one hope all of you, readers and reviewers will like it… Neko's here and a very good day to all of you. Read and review please… lots of loves and prayers from me to all of you…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers; I do not own Ace no Diamond  
**Hey guys, it's been a while. I hope that all of you won't strangle me to death for this. Overall thank you for all the reviewers that kindly spend their time in reviewing the stories. Also thanks to the people that favorite and follow my stories… happy reading… \ (^_^)/.

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

_The school assembly went on as the principal give his speech on how prestigious their school is and a few other things that aren't important at all. Well all the student acted just like any other day. A few of them are paying attention while others just laid back and close their eyes. Couldn't blame them, the principal is an old man whom really like to talk._

"_Okay then, ohhh, students please welcome the new doctor whom will be joining our family for now on"_

_The handsome man walked towards the podium and put on his glasses. He looked hot for a reason, after all the girls are swooning all over the hall._

"_My name is Seiji, please to meet all of you"_

_And the crowd erupted…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A lovely day indeed… that is the thing that had been playing all around his head right now. Well, it is a good thing that the person had owed something to him that fulfills his current needs. He smiled at the crowd as he walked down the stage and sat on the designated seat. One problem down, a bunch more to go…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ei-chan!"

The mother of Sawamura Eijun cried his name as she saw him at the front door. Stand right beside him is Sakura.

"Saku-chan, you're here too"

She asked her as soon as she spotted her beside him. The young girl just nodded her head. She knows that her aunt will throw a fit if she'd just ignored her like that.

"Before that… SAWAMURA EIJUNNNN… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING DISAPPERING LIKE THAT, I'M WORRIED YOU KNOW"

His beloved mother for the first time in many months had raised her voice, the tune could be thought as a shrill instead. Although she is babbling and giving him a scolding, he could see that she's hiding her happiness behind that poker mask of her. Sawamura just smiled at her softly, he knew that she's hurt deep inside but he also knew that she is a tough woman. Who could just stand there, by his father side, without getting irritated every single second except for his mother.

After half an hour of front door scolding, Eijun stepped into the house after a long time. The atmosphere and surrounding still looks the same except for the telephone which had been place near the living room, seems like his disappearance had made this family a mess.

"Se, you're telling me that you'll go back to Seidou"

His mother asked him rather concern; he is her only son after all.

"Yes, mother… I'm sorry for my behavior"

Seeing his son like that is weird even for her. Sitting in front of her is her son, but the calmness in him had stirred her heart a little.

"It's okay Ei-chan, but is it all right to leave you in Seidou"

She couldn't help to feel that something is off.

"Yes, don't worry mother, but I have a request to make…"

His tone changed slightly and he begins to talk…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The crowds are busy gossiping among themselves, especially the girl, that school doctor is one hot guy indeed.

"Ne, Seiji-sensei is great you know"

A girl said it to her friend.

"Yeah, he looks so good in that white coat"

The other one said it dreamily.

"But, Seiji-sensei didn't give us his family name"  
"Ahh, who cares, Seiji-sama please marry me"

Another girl said to the group. The rest of them sighed and stared dreamily at the young doctor whom stepped out of the infirmary for a bit of fresh air.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyuki Kazuya is having a migraine, this had been common occurrences since the arrival of that doctor. He hate that guy guts, the sadistic smile of his hasn't been helping him either. Well that guy is inferior to him in many areas but he still couldn't believe that he suddenly decided to enroll in the school. A doctor of the highest degree like him should be somewhere else then the crappy school infirmary.

"Miyuki, are you alright you look pale"

His friends asked him, well he is rather dizzy since he didn't get enough sleep thinking about Eijun. He missed him, the crazy too much spirit pitcher. Their trip to find Eijun had failed since their coach had cancelled it and he couldn't go and find him on his own since their coach will ban him from the club if he does that.

"Right, thanks, I'll go to the infirmary"

He hauled out of the classroom and headed to the infirmary. As he enters the room he is greeted by none other than the doctor.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kazuya"

The doctor smirked at him.

"Ohh, shut up Nii-san give me some Tylenol"

He plopped onto one of the beds as the doctor pullout a bottle.

"Here you go"

He gives him 2 capsules and let him rest. Miyuki Seiji continued his work as soon as his younger brother gone into deep sleep.

"Sleep tight"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His mother seems like she didn't want to let him go, well he had contacted the school and reasoned his absence this past weeks and they said that he must get to school as soon as possible if he don't want to repeat his grade. After a few of comforting words and promises she'd let him go at last. Sakura's already in the car waiting to roll on. His mother gives him a kiss on his forehead and bid him goodbye. Looking back as the house begins to disappear from his view, Eijun sighed. He must be strong, the biggest challenge isn't here yet. He already knew that his life is short.

"_This is it, my life, I'll live it to the fullest, and may regret be no more"_

Well, I don't know about it, but I hope you'll like the chapter. I'm busy right now cause the study session had begin but don't worry I'll put my heart to my work. Overall, read and review please… lots of prayer and loves from me to all of you…


	10. Chapter 10

Overall… the honorable….**DISCLAIMERS: **I, of course do not own Ace No Diamond (_though I hope that I do_).

-First and foremost, thank you for all the reviewers whom spend their precious time reviewing this story.

-also, thanks for all the readers that favs and follows this stories

-last but not least, happy reading!

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

_His mother seems like she didn't want to let him go, well he had contacted the school and reasoned his absence this past weeks and they said that he must get to school as soon as possible if he don't want to repeat his grade. After a few of comforting words and promises she'd let him go at last. Sakura's already in the car waiting to roll on. His mother gives him a kiss on his forehead and bid him goodbye. Looking back as the house begins to disappear from his view, Eijun sighed. He must be strong; the biggest challenge isn't here yet. He already knew that his life is short._

"_This is it, my life, I'll live it to the fullest, and may regret be no more"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eijun returns to the dorm afterwards… the senpais had been pestering him with unending amount of questions. Seriously, could they spare him for even a minute? Later that day when all of them getting ready for bed, his senpai, Kuramochi had been urging him to answer all his questions. Eventually, Eijun losses his tempers and snapped…

"I'm with my family, could you just laid with it"

The statement made Kuramochi Youichi stunned for a moment. Meanwhile, Eijun already in his bed pulling the covers over his head and closes his eyes. On the other hand Kuramochi still had his mind over the fact that Eijun said that he's with his family knowing that Eijun had stayed with a beautiful girl. Hearing his kouhai snored a little; he just shook all of it out of his mind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morning came by just like any other day, Eijun wakes up rather early that day. Slowly he headed to the bathroom and makes his way towards the place. Realizing that none of his teammates are there yet he's relieved. He quickly got into the hot bath and started cleaning his body when he someone came in. a pink-headed figure appeared in front of him.

"Eijun-kun! You're up early"

Kominato Haruichi greeted him. He is surprised to see a heavy-sleeper like Eijun up so early.

"Ahh, good morning Kominato-san"

Eijun greeted back without looking at Haruichi. Shocked by the new form of greeting he got certainly is hard. His best friend suddenly acts like a complete stranger to him.

"Well, I'm done; please excuse me Kominato-san"

Quickly Eijun get out of the bath, leaving Haruichi alone in his own dilemma…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruno couldn't believe herself when she saw Eijun stepped into the classroom that morning, all their classmates greeted him and received a small smiled from Eijun and a tranquil greeting. But the thing that shocked her, the most is the changes that Eijun had acquired. Somehow the loud idiot had become a peace-loving classmate, the teachers are the ones whom getting shocked the most, the famous for sleeping in class Sawamura Eijun hadn't slept at all since homeroom.

Their classmate whom notices the different in the pitcher self had it hard of course. They had lost the cause to tease him with something. The class had gotten gloomier than usual. Haruno couldn't understand this but it is weird seeing Eijun like that and it hurts the most when he ignores her like that…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well that idiot second year had come back. Kataoka had placed him in the second string due to his absences for a month or more. But still that idiot skill is on par with Furuya though he couldn't see any emotions from him. That idiot just practices and practices like a doll attached to strings, doing it like a puppet… he could only sigh, he didn't know what to do anymore…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_Eijun had come back'. _That is the thing that had been keeping itself on the repetition since he heard about it. But every time he is near that idiot, he, Miyuki Kazuya had been feeling like someone had stabbed him right on the ribs. That idiot himself had been avoiding him since his comeback to the team. It's not like he didn't know but he hadn't got a chance to apologize to him yet. After all that had happened between him and Eijun, he really regrets it. It just that somehow the words sorry still seemed so distance for him with Eijun avoiding him and all. Miyuki Kazuya wonders does he need to consult Sei about this… after all he is his brother…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His love had come back, he's excited to see him again but he doubt if he still remembers him. After all this year, does his love find another shoulder to lean on or would he have another chance to prove himself worthy…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eijun ponders, does his acts could cover the truth from his friends and senpais. He looked back at the picture that they took in their first year; the cheeky smile surely had disappeared from his face. He couldn't help it this is the only way that if he die, none of them would hurt so badly… his time is ticking, the stage had been prepared all that is left is for him is to watch the show and acts within it…

So guys, do you like the chapter, although it is kind of complicated I hope that all of you can be patience since the threads will be untangled anytime… Neko's here read and review please if you like the chapter. Lots of loves and prayers from me to all of you…

Before that can I asked your opinion about this, I'm want to write a series for Reborn but I doubt whether I should write a one-shot first or not… hope all of the reader can voice their opinion on this…


	11. Chapter 11

Firstly: the DISCLAIMERS- I do not own Ace No Diamond…..

-thank you very much too all readers whom reviewing and reading this stories

-also thanks to all that had following this story and favs it...

-lastly, enjoy the story…. \ (0-0)/

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…._

_Eijun ponders, does his act could cover the truth from his friends and senpais. He looked back at the picture that they took in their first year; the cheeky smile surely had disappeared from his face. He couldn't help it this is the only way that if he die, none of them would hurt so badly… his time is ticking, the stage had been prepared all that is left is for him is to watch the show and acts within it…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kaoru-chan, did Miyuki told you that today is a day off"

Kuramochi Youichi greeted him when he saw Kaoru whom staring blankly towards the field. Not receiving any answer, Kuramochi moved his gaze towards the place that left Nakajima with blankness. His eyes widen when he saw a familiar figure in the bullpen, pitching with all his might towards the net. The face of Sawamura Eijun swam into his view. The seriousness carved on Eijun's face left him speechless, making him go blank alongside Kaoru.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, at the clubroom… Miyuki Kazuya must admit that being a captain isn't easy. With the team in this kind of complicated situation and other teams going stronger than ever, it added to his stress list. Every day he will read and view the other teams' record and studies it, looking for a weakness in those teams. Suddenly the door blast open, revealing a panting Yoshikawa Haruno, their manager…

"What is it Yoshikawa-san?"

He asked her without looking.

"The…the...

She stuttered for a bit.

"The what…, be clear Yoshikawa-san"

He point out at her. Taking a deep breath Yoshikawa said it.

"The first-string members had all gone blank at the field, when I tried to call them they just ignored me"

She said it to him, earning her a stared from the sadistic captain.

"Gone blank you say"

His tones question her about the truth behind her statement.

"I swear, all of them just standing there under the sun, captain please can you go and stop them"

She begged him hoping for the captain to help solve the issue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other hand, the rest of the first string members had gone awestruck, all of them had freeze on their spot. It started when they saw Youichi and Kaoru standing upon the field looking at something that they couldn't see from their line of view. When both of their teammates didn't answer their greeting, all of them walked towards the players and saw the thing that made all of them engrossed. Their pitcher, the one that return the other day is practicing in the bullpen. When all of them saw his moves, they happen to walked into their freezing state.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"More, more, more, I must practice more"

That is the words that had been circling inside his mind all this time. Sawamura Eijun won't tolerate with defeat anymore. His new goal is to win no matter what the circumstances is about. He continued pitching the ball, one after another and he didn't even realize that he had company. His arms began to sore but, he continue to pitch when suddenly his arm yanked by someone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the ball left his hand, someone pulled his hand and yanked him over. Miyuki Kazuya had come and he didn't like the way Eijun pushing himself. He couldn't help it and let his body do the reflex. Surprised by the sudden act, Eijun tried to retaliate but with his condition right now there is nothing that he could do. He feel his body grew weak and his head started to make a 360(degrees) turn around.

"What're you thinking?"

Miyuki asked him venomously.

"Didn't I told you no practice for the day"

He added. Eijun looked on the ground. Hi left arm still in Miyuki's clasp and he couldn't get away. Suddenly his chest tightens and his breath went erratic.

"Sawamura…oi Sawamura, Sawa… Eijun, Eijun hang in there"

Eijun could feel that his consciousness begin to disappear, the voice of Miyuki Kazuya still ringing before darkness embrace him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The infirmary filled with the baseball club members, but to their own dislike Seiji-sensei had chased them out for being too loud and disturbing his patient. All of them were to return to the dorm until further notice. Seiji-sensei said that even if one of them shows their faces at his door without his permission, they will be as good as dead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiji pulled out his kit under the table and laid it on the desk beside the patient bed. After taking Eijun's vital and pulse. He started to check for any minor injuries. Eijun sure is lucky that this time it's only fatigue and not a real attack. If it's real, Eijun may not live to see tomorrow. Seeing that Eijun's hand full with bruises, the doctor quickly wash the cuts and wrapped it up. He pulled the covers and let him rest as he continues his job.

After a few hours Eijun woke up from his deep slumber. The first thing that he thought that is he dead. But seeing the white ceiling and the strong smell of medicine told him that this is the infirmary.

'Oh, you're awake"

Seiji-sensei greeted him. He had met this sensei before at another hospital before he joins in as the school doctor. The older brother of Miyuki Kazuya and the most trusted man on his list. The doctor had promised him to keep the secret from anyone.

"Feeling better"

He asked him, checking his pulse again.

"Thank you"

Eijun thanked him.

"You're welcome, but you know Jun, rest is also a practice"

The doctor's words simply make him feel warm.

"After this go back to the dorm take a rest and I will send your coach a note to excused you from practice tomorrow"  
"But…

Seiji looked at him.

"My decision is absolute, no matter what, you must rest tomorrow, don't want your teammates to knew about your sickness so soon"

Seiji threatened him, sighing in defeat Eijun thank the doctor. Before he could step out of the infirmary, Seiji pulled him and place a kiss on his forehead. Eijun's face turning red from embarrassment.

"Rest well, Jun, and good night"

_Neko's here everybody hoped you'll like the new chapter. Read and review please. Lots of love and prayers from me to all of you. Good day!_


	12. Chapter 12

**ATTENTION- **

**TO ALL THE READERS OF NEKO'S STORIES. I'M PULLING A POLL TO SERIALIZE A STORY FROM THE ONESHOT THAT I HAD WROTE. HOPEFULLY ALL OF THE READERS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN ALL OF THE CHOICE GIVEN. ALL OF THE STORIES UNDER ACE NO DIAMOND... DOZO YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU... I'LL BE CLOSING THE POLL AT 15/8 OKAY... HAPPY READING...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Ace no Diamond…**_

_*****__First and foremost, thank you for all the reviewers…._

_* Also thank you for all people whom had been reading, following and favs this fic…_

_*last but not least, happy reading… ^0^_

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…._

"_After this go back to the dorm take a rest and I will send your coach a note to excused you from practice tomorrow"  
"But…_

_Seiji looked at him._

"_My decision is absolute, no matter what, you must rest tomorrow, don't want your teammates to knew about your sickness so soon"_

_Seiji threatened him, sighing in defeat Eijun thanks the doctor. Before he could step out of the infirmary, Seiji pulled him and place a kiss on his forehead. Eijun's face turning red from embarrassment._

"_Rest well, Jun, and good night"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thank you for informing me about this Miyuki-sensei"

Kataoka said to him, after Eijun goes back to his dorm.

"Please look after him for me Kataoka-san, that boy tends to over exert himself"

After a few more words with the baseball team coach, Seiji ended the call. Writing down a few notes and prescribing some medication that he needed to keep intact in case of Sawamura Eijun collapses again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The darkness of the night disappear when the morning sun start to rises beyond the horizon. It is another refreshing day in Seidou's dormitory. The baseball club members had drag themselves to the field for early morning practices. As usual Coach Kataoka begins to take some attendance and speech when he realized a certain brunette is peeking from behind the bullpen. Feeling rather annoyed with the situation he quickly makes his way to the bullpen and pull that boy out.

"SAWAMURAAAA…."

The screeching noise produced by Coach Kataoka nearly burst his eardrums. Eijun whom had been peeping from behind couldn't even react when the coach pull him out of the shadows. The whole team stared at the certain brunette whom supposed to be in bed.

"Didn't Seiji-sensei give you a few days off Sawamura?"

The coach looks at him with the looks of 'I'll kill you if you try to run off'. Sawamura could only gulp down his saliva. Much to his own likeness, it seems that the doctor had informed the coach about what happened the other day.

"Answer me Sawamura"

The coach urged him to answer.

"Yes, coach"

His voice seems so distant when it comes out. The coach gave him another glare before Sawamura could apologize to him.

"Whatever then…, Miyuki"

The coach called for the captain leaving Sawamura aside for a while. After a few minutes conversing with Miyuki the coach turn back to Eijun whom kneeling on the field attempting to do a dogeza in case the coach would kill him right on the spot.

"Miyuki, would you"

The captain nodded at the coach and lifted Eijun up, carrying him bridal style which cause gasped from the crowd and a one hell of a struggle from Eijun. He screamed and resisted quite a bit for a person whom collapses from fatigue just yesterday.

Miyuki whom couldn't stand it anymore hauled Eijun on his shoulder like carrying a log. Ignoring the protests from the certain pitcher he just walked out off the field and head towards the dorm to the pitcher room. As he swung the door opened he realized that Eijun didn't move even for a bit. Quickly he switches the light on and headed towards the bed and put Eijun down.

"Eijun…"

That is when he realized that Eijun is crying. Trails of tears could be seen flowing from the brunette eyes.

"Eijun, are you…

Before he could finish his words, Eijun pushed him away and he unceremoniously fell on his butt. The certain pitcher pulls the bed sheets and covered himself in it. The act had made Miyuki kind of mad at the same time as he worried about Eijun.

Slowly he stands up and sat on the corner of Eijun's bed. For a few minutes he tried to find the right words to be delivered but it seems like there aren't any. Gently he pulled the bed sheets down from Eijun's grasp. Shocked by the catcher sudden action, Eijun tried to pull away but it seems that his energy couldn't rival Miyuki.

"I'm sorry Eijun"

Miyuki Kazuya finally could say it. The words that he had wanted to say long time ago. Eijun finally give up from struggling, instead he keep on watching the catcher's face when a small smile appear on his face. He's happy, Miyuki still cared about him. But at the same time his heart conflicted due to the fact that he might die at any time and place. He didn't want to hurt the one he love.

Wait. Love. When did this feeling start to come by, Eijun's mind start to make a run around trying to digest the new facts. Is this feeling in his heart is love… he wonders as his heart keep on beating on and on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyuki whom realized that the pitcher just smile at him feel so happy but when a frowned appear on the face of the pitcher he felt a bit lonely. He had been longing for Eijun, he had been longing for him to come back so that he can confessed his love for him. But he didn't know if the young pitcher would accept his love, will his heart be shattered if Eijun reject his feelings for him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyuki had left the room as soon as Eijun's closes his eyes. After a while, Eijun opens his eyes and wondered about his feelings once again. If this thumping indeed is love why does it do the same when Seiji-sensei is around? He could feel blood rushes to his cheeks making it became rosy. He didn't know what to think about anymore. Is he really in love? Who is it that he falls for anyway?

_Neko's here, it's been a while. Well I hope that all of you in perfect health. Overall I hope you'll like the new chapter, read and review please. Lots of prayer and loves from me to all of you. Good day and happy reading…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**First of all… the fantastic disclaimers; I do not own Ace no Diamond… (Even though I hope too)**_

_-thank you for all the readers, reviewers and followers of this story…  
-also, thanks for supporting this story until today…  
-last but not least, happy reading…_

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

_Miyuki had left the room as soon as Eijun's closes his eyes. After a while, Eijun opens his eyes and wondered about his feelings once again. If this thumping indeed is love why does it do the same when Seiji-sensei is around? He could feel blood rushes to his cheeks making it became rosy. He didn't know what to think about anymore. Is he really in love? Who is it that he falls for anyway?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weeks passed since their last conversation which turns to be a dysfunctional error. Miyuki Kazuya hadn't spoken to the dearest pitcher of him at all during the time gap. Surely the pitcher could be seen spending his time with his fellow classmates, still there is a distance between him and the team.

Truth to be told, he had asked the coach if Eijun is available to be his practice partner but the strict man just cut the chase by saying that all Eijun need now is a rehab. He then goes to his brother for further details, but that guy doesn't want to spill any beans at all on him. He is depressed that is a fact but nevertheless he's still wanted to be with Eijun.

Well, earlier this week, the coach had informed the team about a practice match with the Inashiro's. This had made him feel a bit tired, well he's the captain and he is responsible in searching the other team weakness. Before this, Chris-senpai is the one whom taking care of this matter, but now it is his responsibility.

He looked at the video record of Inashiro's last game, but he still couldn't find any spots which the team could manipulate. Well it is to be expected from his rival school; Narumiya Mei of Inashiro isn't a joke. You could tease him about his height or feminine behavior, but you must aware that he is a wolf in sheep-clothing. His look is as innocent as a baby but he is a devil inside out. Miyuki gulped down the rest of the coffee that he made earlier, seems that he won't be having enough time to sleep this time.

"_Well, better get back to work"_

He mumbles to himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bath had him refreshed in a nick of time. Eijun must admit that since the doctor had limited his ground-training time, he had been practicing using image training. He knew he shouldn't play anymore but his desire overcome his will not to play anymore. The doctor which is Miyuki Kazuya older brother had been a great help all this time. He had been there for check-up at least once a week and eats his medication. He knew pretty well that this kind of thing wouldn't last forever but he wanted to hold on to it while he can.

He reminisce about his cousin fate, Seiichiro had been on bed since they discovered his with the same illness. Due to the illness is already at its final level it is a given that he could only live with all those machines attached onto his body.

"Eijun-kun"

Suddenly a voice hits his eardrums. He took off the towel that he had been using to covered his eyes before and see Miyuki Kazuya standing in front of him. Not to mention that he is naked, Eijun could see that broad shoulder shadowing his view.

"What do you want Miyuki?"

He asked him coldly.

"Nothing, just wondering if you're dead or not that's all"

Miyuki answered the questions pretty quickly. This is not the first time he had seen the catcher without his glasses but he still couldn't get used to it. Miyuki got into the bath and both of them stay silent as long as they can.

"Hey, Eijun"

Miyuki tried to begin a conversation when he doesn't receive any answer. The moment he looked on the other side of the bath he could see that the pitcher had dozed off once again. He could only sighed and continue taking his time in the bath. Well the fatigue surely had lessened a little and his body feels lighter. After a few more minutes Miyuki decided that it is time to return to his room.

That is when he realizes that Eijun is still in the bath.

"Sawamura, oi, baka, wake up"

He shook Eijun's body a bit. No responses could be seen.

"Oi, Bakamura, wake up or the coach gonna be mad"

He tried the psychological way, still no responses from the pitcher. Slowly he took off the piece of clothes Eijun had on half of his face. After removing it he could seen that Eijun certainly had a heat stroke. Well this idiot surely problematic. Slowly he carried Eijun in his arms out of the bath into the clothing room. Quickly he dresses himself up.

"Where am I?"

The passed out Eijun asked him, the voice I a bit hoarse.

"You passed out in the bath, so I took the liberty to carry you out of it"

He answered the pitcher cheekily, expecting a counter from that boy. But Eijun didn't say anything at all. He just dresses himself up before turning to the catcher whom leaning beside the lockers.

The looks on Miyuki Kazuya's face are weaved with concern and love, Eijun didn't know that the catcher could make such a face. Slowly he walks towards the catcher before pulling him by the collar of his t-shirt. He gave him a chaste kiss before turning back and walks as fast as he can towards his dorm room.

The sudden act had leave Miyuki with a shock. The precious pitcher of his just place a kiss to his lip. Surely he isn't dreaming, right…

_Neko's here, well it's been a while. I hardly had any rest babysitting my sis. Well couldn't help. I hope everyone enjoy the new chapter. Read and review please. Lots of loves and prayers from me to all of you…_


	15. Chapter 15

Hear me; bow down to the honorable **DISCLAIMERS… **_I certainly do not own Ace No Diamond _…

-First and foremost, thank you for all the readers and followers…  
-secondly, thanks to those who leave behind their reviews…  
-lastly, happy reading….

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

"_You passed out in the bath, so I took the liberty to carry you out of it"_

_He answered the pitcher cheekily, expecting a counter from that boy. But Eijun didn't say anything at all. He just dresses himself up before turning to the catcher whom leaning beside the lockers. _

_The looks on Miyuki Kazuya's face are weaved with concern and love, Eijun didn't know that the catcher could make such a face. Slowly he walks towards the catcher before pulling him by the collar of his t-shirt. He gave him a chaste kiss before turning back and walks as fast as he can towards his dorm room._

_The sudden act had leave Miyuki with a shock. The precious pitcher of his just place a kiss to his lip. Surely he isn't dreaming, right…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_What had I 'done'_

That is the words that had been lingering by his mind right now. The image from when he kisses Miyuki keeps replaying itself like a broken video. He could not believe himself, how could he kiss him. Things aren't supposed to end like this; he should be the one who pushing all those feelings away. He pulled the blanket so that it would cover his whole body in it. These damn thumping just wouldn't stop. He could feel the blood that rushes to his face; no doubt it would look like a crayfish right now.

'_Please o' god, make this feelings stop, I don't want to wound them even further'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~Earlier next morning~

"Sawamura"

Someone called for him from behind. Slowly Eijun glanced towards the voice and realized that it belongs to the school doctor, Miyuki Seiji.

"Yes, Seiji-sensei"

He responded to his caller.

"Your check-up is this afternoon; don't forget to come to the infirmary"

He informed him and be on his way, leaving Eijun to go on with his class. Nevertheless they didn't know that someone had overheard the duo conversation just now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Class started as usual with the homeroom, their teacher is a new one since the last one retires about a month ago. The new sensei goes by the name Doumoto Miyuki, the same name with the catcher only with a different kanji. Doumoto-sensei name is written as in the kanji for deep snow. Well, she is a rather good teacher with a sense of devotion in her teaching. But everyone in this world had their own weakness. Of course Doumoto-sensei or Miyu-sensei as in which she refers to have her own weakness. It is well known for the class with her clumsiness. Once when she is teaching in front of the class, suddenly she the word she writes different from what she spoken, not to mention the words make all the girls in the class blush.

Time passes as the teachers come in and out of the class, teaching. Eijun mind ponders within the class, he had a check-up with Seiji-sensei this afternoon and the club practice as usual. He is tired but nevertheless he wouldn't show any weakness in front of them. Recess bell rings and the students dispersed leaving the classroom empty if not for a few person whom prefers reading than eating. Eijun isn't feeling really good today, but it is not as bad as when he had the attack.

"Ei-chan"

He turned and sees his teacher Doumoto-sensei whom smirking at him. This sensei had a habit of calling her students with their pet names.

"Yes, Doumoto-sensei"

He answered her.

"Could you help me to carried out the equipment"

She direct he finger towards a whole lot of presentation papers.

"Of course sensei"

After that he went to the equipment room and stuffs all the things back into their own place. Suddenly someone else come into the room and locks the door. Surprised of the person actions Eijun back off a little. The room is dark and he couldn't see who it is. A burglar, but its broad daylight. That is the first thing that came into his mind but suddenly before he could take a stance a hand grabbed onto his wrist.

"Hey, let go"

Eijun said to the person.

"Shh…"

The voice sounds familiar.

"Bakamura do you want me to pin you down to shut you up"

The voice of Miyuki Kazuya rang onto his eardrums.

"Miyuki… what are you..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a pair of lip covered his mouth. Miyuki is kissing him, one more time, MIYUKI IS KISSING HIM. After a whole minute Eijun couldn't hold it any longer and broke their connection. Before he could gain his composure, he is bombarded with questions from Miyuki.

"Bakamura, what did my bro means when he said to go for a check-up?"

At first Eijun just remained silent, but after a few minutes of heart to heart talk about their school life, the results remained the same.

"Miyuki, I"

Miyuki pulled him into his arms.

"Please tell me Eijun"

Surprised hearing the catcher call him by his given name and not the usual makes him happy. But how should he put it, he love him but he don't want to break him.

"If you really love me Eijun, please tell me"

The plead in Miyuki's voice grabbed his attention.

"Please tell me Eijun"

His soft voice seems to lull him, his chest begun tightening and he grunt into the pain.

"Mi…yuki"

The catcher looked at him intently.

"I'm so…rry..."

His body went limp as he loses his consciousness; the last word that he could hear is the catcher calling for his name, telling him to stay with him. After that, everything went black….

_Hey guys Neko's here… it's been long. Read and review please… lots of loves from me to all of you… meet you again next time…._


	16. Chapter 16

Firstly… the honorable **DISCLAIMERS… **I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND (though I hope for it…)

-thank you for all the reviewers and followers of this story

-thanks to all that had read and favs this story

-last but not least… happy reading…

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

"_Please tell me Eijun"_

_Surprised hearing the catcher call him by his given name and not the usual makes him happy. But how should he put it, he love him but he don't want to break him._

"_If you really love me Eijun, please tell me"_

_The plead in Miyuki's voice grabbed his attention._

"_Please tell me Eijun"_

_His soft voice seems to lull him, his chest begun tightening and he grunt into the pain. _

"_Mi…yuki"_

_The catcher looked at him intently._

"_I'm so…rry..."_

_His body went limp as he loses his consciousness; the last word that he could hear is the catcher calling for his name, telling him to stay with him. After that, everything went black…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The thick smell of medicines makes him feeling a little dizzy. Nevertheless he waited patiently outside the emergency station with their coach. The doctors walked in and out of the wards, indicating that they received many patients even though it's still daylight. The clock struck 3, it's been a while since Eijun had gone in there together with his brother Seiji whom surprised him for being Eijun's doctor in charge.

The scenery outside the emergency hall is not very good either, there are many families waiting for their love ones outside at the station. Miyuki glanced at his wristwatch and realized that it had been for two hours since they were left waiting outside the hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile at Seidou's dorm….

"Rei-san, do you see Miyuki"

The shortstop and best friend of Miyuki Kazuya asked her as soon as she stepped to the dining hall.

"Kuramochi-kun, about your question, Miyuki currently at the hospital"

At that time, Kuramochi face gone white and all, it seems that he will passed out at any time.

"Don't worry it's not like he is injured or something"

The assistant manager of the team assured him.

"Though I would not say the same about the other one…."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You want to know the truth?"

Miyuki Seiji raised his eyebrows, surprised by his brother reactions. He had spoken with the coach earlier and the coach had to leave for the school to make some arrangements.

"Aniki, I'm asking you seriously here care to give me an answer"

He smirks at his younger brother words. Sure, he would gladly give him the answer he is looking for, but he didn't want to betray Eijun's expectations to him. Though there is only a little chance for him to be with Eijun, still he couldn't help to keep on hoping for a chance.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that"

He said it to him without any hesitation. Hearing his brother statement Miyuki Kazuya boiling point reach its final peak. It is about to break, he tried to contain it for a while longer but it seems that it couldn't be suppressed anymore. He slams both of his hands on the desk, surprising his brother with the sounds that it makes. He couldn't feel anything due to his anger. He shouted at him, demanding for answers. Seiji on the other side tried to oppress his brother anger with something else. But it seems like it couldn't be stop.

"KAZUYA! STOP!"

He stopped him with his voice on the peak of breaking. Both of them went silent for a while went the door slide open revealing a red face, head nurse.

After being lectured for about an hour, the head nurse takes his brother with her because he had other patients to be treated. Before walking away the head nurse whispered something to him.

"Young man, the kid is alone right now, better go and keep him company"

She said to him before smiling and pulled Seiji away by the ear. He could just sympathize with his brother fate. The head nurse is commonly aggressive because they had many experience where patients are neglected. Slowly he makes his way to the room, hoping to get a good look on his love.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Coach Kataoka looked at the Eijun's medical report provided by the doctor. He should have known but what can he say ignorance is a bliss. But now it seems like a huge misfortune had landed on Seidou's. Based on the report he knew that Eijun shouldn't be allowed to play the game anymore, he wonder how that boy managed to convinced that doctor to compromise with him…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sat beside the bed, looking longingly at the face of his love. He looks so calm, although he had an attack earlier that day. Seriously, how this idiot could keep this kind of thing in secret, he wonders. The sound of the machine attached to the brunette's chest somehow reminded him of a clock. He resolves himself, no matter what happened he would not leave Eijun's side again. All of this was his own fault at the first place. Miyuki knew about that fact and he knew that all he can do now is pray. Pray so that Eijun will come back to him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"An immediate operation should be consider"

He could sense malice from the other side from the phone line. Well, he knew it is his responsibility, after all the patient parents knew about his illness as well. The percentage for the operation to be successful is less than 20%, but it is better than nothing…

"I wish I could do more…Eijun…"

He looked through the window. The sun had begun to set; his brother must have gone back to his dorm. He should go now, to visit his beloved that doesn't belong to him…

_Hi, guys… it's been a while… Read and review please… lots of love and prayers from me to all of you… Neko's here and a very good day…_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers please…. _I do not own __ace no diamond_

-firstly, thank you for all the readers, whom favs this story, follows it and leaving behind their review…

-secondly, thank you for all the support that has been given to Neko's here…

-Third, happy reading guys ^_^

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…_

"_An immediate operation should be consider"_

_He could sense malice from the other side from the phone line. Well, he knew it is his responsibility, after all the patient parents knew about his illness as well. The percentage for the operation to be successful is less than 20%, but it is better than nothing…_

"_I wish I could do more…Eijun…"_

_He looked through the window. The sun had begun to set; his brother must have gone back to his dorm. He should go now, to visit his beloved that doesn't belong to him…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He look upon the medical reports and viewed a few reference books on acute myocardial heart infarction. Last night when he when to visit Eijun, he's still in his slumber. After comparing the reports and some of the results from the test the hospital runs, Seiji conclude that Eijun need to be operating as soon as possible. Before this he just gives him some aspirin for primary prevention of myocardial infarction and stroke. He also prescribed him with antiplatelet therapy to avoid the blood from coagulate. Nevertheless, this few month Eijun condition had begun to worsen.

"Miyuki-sensei it's time for your rounds"

A nurse came in and informed him about his schedules. He looked at the clock and closes the file; it's time to see the outpatients…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He felt really giddy at a time like this; he couldn't even remember how many times he had look upon the clock, counting the time passed through it. Everything the teacher had told him, just gone into thin air as he couldn't pay his utmost attention at it. Well, last night he had been ambushed and bombed with too many questions regarding Eijun, mostly from the first-string members. It seems that the coach had informed them late that evening. After answering a few questions, he quickly closes the door leading to his dorm room.

He glanced through the window, he is too worried to pay any attention to what his friends truing to say to him. After the last bell rings, he told Kuramochi that he had thing to do and will skip the practice today. He wanted him to inform the coach about that. Kuramochi of course doesn't come in cheap, he demanded Miyuki to take him with him after this or he will know the circumstances. After arguing for about five minutes, Miyuki give in and promise Kuramochi to take him with him the next time he'd gone to visit Eijun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruichi was furious, how Eijun could do tell him that he is sick. Does Eijun didn't acknowledge him as his friend anymore. He's hurt, but he knew it wouldn't matter if Eijun could be cure… but after hearing the story from Miyuki-senpai last night, his hope begun crumbled. He love his friend, he didn't want him to die. Hearing from Miyuki-senpai that his friend is attached to machines make him cries in the silent….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Too many things had happened lately. And that idiot of a pitcher had managed to get ill this time of the year. Well, it is peaceful without him, he must admit about it, but he does miss his idiotic acts and his loud voice. Furuya Satoru, for the first time admits that he is worried about his fellow teammates that he even acknowledges before…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Is it the only way doctor?"

Eijun's mother look like she is about to fell down on her knees and cries. Miyuki Seiji on the other side could only look at her, didn't know what to do. She reminisces, Eijun's cousin Seiichiro had gone into coma after having an attack last week. She didn't informed Eijun about it because she didn't want him to get stressed out. But it seems now that the thing that she wanted to avoid had happen right in front of her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyuki hold Eijun hand between his palms, he lean onto the hand, tried to give it some warmth. Eijun's mother had come earlier and had the appointment with the doctor. He had offered to look after him, so that his mother could go home and get Eijun's some of his clothes.

Suddenly, he feels the fingers tried to pry of his hands. He looked at Eijun and saw that he is opening his eyes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Miyuki?"

The first thing that he saw after a long sleep is the face of the ones he loves. The glimmer from the glasses hinders his view for a while. After a few minutes his vision begun to stabilize and he could see Miyuki Kazuya happy face and a smile carved onto his face.

"It seems that you had known about it"

He said it to him. A frown appears upon Miyuki's brows.

"You know what Eijun, I didn't even know a thing about your illness my bro doesn't want to spill the beans on me"

He told him.

"But, no matter what happened I won't leave your side ever again"

He pledged himself to Eijun. Eijun could only smile, but deep inside his heart is crying, pleading so that he will be forgotten. But the smile on Miyuki's face makes him want to grab on the thin ray of hope that had been formed at the end of his life.

The smile that Miyuki Kazuya give him is so radiant that is blinded him every second. He didn't want to disappoint him but, he wanted him to know that being together is not the best thing for them.

He felt really grateful; he had so many people that love him in this world. He had his mother, friend, families, Seiji-san and Kazuya. He loves all of them but would he be long enough to pay their love back.

He looks at him before his expression turn serious.

"Miyuki"  
"Hmmm…"  
"Would you love me even if I die"

He asked him bluntly.

"What are you saying Eijun?"

Miyuki look at him curiously.

"Kazuya, I had AMI, sooner or later I will die…"

He told him.

"Make me a promise, Kazuya…"

_Hehehe… another chapter done, I hope that all of you will like it… read and reviews please. Lots of love and prayers from me to all of you… wait for the next one okay. \ (0_0)/..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimers…. _**I do not own Ace No Diamond** _(I really wish I do own it…. T_T…)_

_-firstly, thank you to all the readers, followers and reviewers of this story…  
-secondly, thank you for favs it…  
-thirdly, happy reading…._

_Previously on Secret Life of SEijun…._

_The smile that Miyuki Kazuya give him is so radiant that is blinded him every second. He didn't want to disappoint him but, he wanted him to know that being together is not the best thing for them._

_He felt really grateful; he had so many people that love him in this world. He had his mother, friend, families, Seiji-san and Kazuya. He loves all of them but would he be long enough to pay their love back._

_He looks at him before his expression turn serious._

"_Miyuki"  
"Hmmm…"  
"Would you love me even if I die"_

_He asked him bluntly._

"_What are you saying Eijun?"_

_Miyuki look at him curiously._

"_Kazuya, I had AMI, sooner or later I will die…"_

_He told him._

"_Make me a promise, Kazuya…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_He sat at the edge of the bed, waiting… _

_He put on a silent prayer…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyuki Seiji is observing the operation from the observation hall. Uneasiness grasps his feelings. He couldn't operate on him because they had a connection with each other. Right now at the centre of the operation room is Sawamura Eijun, his patient being cut by other doctor. Eijun parent is waiting at the waiting room.

The head doctor begins the operation by informing the team about the surgical method.

"Patient is male, 17 years old, he had AMI (acute myocardial heart infarction), and we will be performing the surgery of the coronary artery bypass graft surgery"

After informing the team, the anesthetist quickly check if the anesthetic had kick in or not. After confirming the patient condition, the head surgeon begins to cut Eijun. The scalpel sank deep into Eijun's flesh revealing deep red blood. After placing the rib spreader, the surgeon took a second look before presiding.

"Now we will begin the operation for AMI using the CABG method"

Carefully the doctor begins to attach the heart lung machine to Eijun's heart to stop it from beating (Cardiac arrest). From then the operation begin to take pace. Using the graft from internal mammary artery, the head surgeon begins to attach the artery that had been relocated from the chest wall to the coronary artery. The artery graft is stitched to the coronary artery passing the blockage in the coronary artery.

The process takes almost an hour to complete. Still the uneasiness didn't want to go away from Miyuki Seiji's heart. As if something bad will happen…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya closes his eyes, his hand still up offering a silent prayer to his beloved pitcher. He is worried; worried to the point of if he is allowed to be with Eijun all the way through the entire operation. But, he want to respect Eijun's wishes, he didn't want to disappoint him, cause this may be the last wishes he will ever heard from that noisy pitcher.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He took another look at the piece of paper that Eijun had leave behind to him before the operation. Eijun's words still rumbling like a storm inside his mind. Of course he didn't want anything to happen to his love ones. But, still, Sawamura Eijun insists about that particular wish of his. The folded paper eventually went into Kazuya's chest pocket; it is a story for another day…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The operation still in progress, the surgeon extracted a vein graft from Eijun's leg. The vein graft is stitched to the aorta and the coronary artery. The process takes almost one and a half hour to be completed. Needless to say, the surgeons that involved in this surgery are of the high caliber.

Suddenly when they begin to turn the heart back, by detaching the heart lung machine something terrible happened.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiji eyes widened as a large amount of blood suddenly burst out of nowhere. The head surgeon begins to instruct the crowd.

"Kita-sensei, make a composite graft for the coronary artery"

"Nurse, get the blood for transfusion"

"Anesthetist…"

The injection of heparin from the anesthetist and the second surgical assistant is sucking the blood out. The crowd inside are shouting at each other, the scenery became a war field.

"Once again, now we will replace the coronary artery with the composite graft"

Seiji fall onto his knees seeing the scene in front of him unraveled. Packets of blood had been used, he begins to feel weak, the heart rate had begun to fall, and it is now the matter of time…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at Seidou's dormitory, Haruichi whom studying feeling a little anxious. Suddenly the photo frame falls from his study, despite nobody touching it. The glass scattered on the floor. The photo is the only photo he'd managed to force Eijun and Satoru to sit together, one of his precious memory.

"What is this feeling…?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Composite artery attached, begin heart massage"

The doctor put his hand on the heart and slowly massaging it, applying pressure using the thumb. The surgery team begins to prepare for the worse. While Eijun's parents still waiting for the results of the surgery which seems to be hopeless. Any mere seconds wasted here, will be the end for his life…

Notes:

-AMI: acute myocardial heart infarction. A heart disease where the blood begin to be blocked.

-CABG: Coronary artery bypasses graft surgery. A type of surgery that improves the blood flow to the heart.

Neko's here, this is a hard chapter, I'm sorry if it is not up to the readers liking or expectations. After all I'm just a student whom Biology is worst that my Physics. Read and review please… lots of love from me to all of you… good day everyone…


End file.
